Finding A mate
by Keke Koorime
Summary: Kouga has 3 days to find a mate before the council takes his clan a way! What's he gonna do? Whose he gonna choose?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kouga, We couldn't wait until your next visit to see you new mate and soon-to-be-Naga! We've been dying to meet that raven haired beauty you've written us about. You haven't even told us her name! We'll be on your lands in the mountains in about three days. Have her ready for us because she'll be getting the usual tests among other things ^_^. Oh and by the way, if you have been lying to us about this mate like last time you will immediately be removed from your status as Alpha Male until you marry Ayame and her clan and yours unite which would take about five months! So you better not be lying this time boy! Anyway see you soon!

Signed

Ishizu

Leader of the council

"Shit!" He mumble under his breath as he read over the letter for the third time while running swiftly through the forest. How could he possibly think he would get away with lying to the council saying he had a mate for four months now? So now here he is running through the forest, only having three days to find the perfect mate. He didn't actually have to mate with her. He would just have to give her a temporary mark and tell them they're taking their time with the mating process. That way when Ishizu and her stupid groupies leave he can ditch the chick and work on finding a real mate. He'd just tell Ishizu later than it didn't work out with the one she met. Yeah that'll work. But He needed to find a woman first. And he had to find her fast. She's gotta be strong, and has to be able to fight (cause that's what he told the council). Oh and has long black or really dark brown hair. And most importantly she had to have a great body and large hips and oh a great ass. Ok so the last part was really for him but hey it's his pretend mate dammit. But he really couldn't be too picky.

He only had 3 days to find one. He thought about asking Kagome but the girl couldn't fight for shit and she had a stick figure. The feelings he had for her had left the day he saw her "fight" in battle but, messing with Inuyasha was just too much fun to pass up. So he pretended to still like her just to piss him off.

"Speaking of dog breath" He thought sniffing the air. Inuyasha and Kagome were near by.

"Ah what the hell. I can't pass up fuckin with Inuyasha a bit" He thought racing towards the direction of their scent. "But I gotta be fast it's not like the perfect mate for me is gonna fall right out of the sky"

And then the next thing he knew he was hit hard by something and smashed right into a near by tree.

**Sango**

"Ah Dammit" She groaned as she tried to get up from where she had crashed

"Ha great landing Sango. You stopped that damn wolf right in his tracks" She heard Inuyasha yell from the top of the hill. She decided to ignore him for now since this was his fault anyway. They had been training at the top of the hill since Kagome was back at home for the next week or so, so she could make up some more school work and stuff. And just when she was about to pin him he decided to cheat and grab her wrist and throw her.

Lucky for him she had great balance and knew she would land just fine at the bottom of the hill until she fell into a tornado, that had not been there earlier, hit something inside it, then crashed into a tree. The "something" she hit must be "that damn wolf" Inuyasha was referring to. She shifted her self a bit trying to get comfortable so she could get up but was surprised to hear a loud moan and that is when she immediately remembered that Inuyasha only called one person "that damn wolf" and thanks to her stupidity she had just ground her ass against him like a classic concubine giving a lap dance. There were only to words she could think of then.

"Oh F-

**Kouga**

"Fuck" He groaned in his head as he desperately tried not to grab the little bitch, force her on all fours, and show her just how a wolf demon like to fuck his mate. But then he remembered she was Kagome's friend and he'd never hear the end of it from Inuyasha if he screwed her. Plus she'd kill him. She was a demon slayer after all. And that's when it hit him. Or well she hit him. She was perfect! She was a strong fighter, had like dark brown hair (close enough to be black), and most importantly she had a great ass and he just experienced first hand just how great it was. Perfect Perfect Perfect.

"Oh shit I'm really really sorry Kouga" she jumped up, much to his disappointment and dusted herself off before offering her hand to him palm down.

"Wow so she knows a hell of a lot more about Demons then I thought." he thought taking her hand but mostly pulling himself up.

"Nah it's Sango," He said recalling what Inuyasha had called her when they had crashed, "Don't worry about it.. But there is a reason why I dropped in." He said with a light chuckle at his choice of words.

"To see Kagome I'm sure and to mess with Inuyasha, but Kagome will be in her time for the next couple of weeks so I guess you'll be off then." She said quickly dismissing him and started to walk away. He was actually hurt by her words. Did he really never give this beautiful little goddess any attention when he stopped by? Well that was definitely going to change and very soon.

"Actually", He said lightly grabbing her arm and sliding in front of her, "I came here to see you cara."

**Sango**

She couldn't help but looked surprise at his statement. Since when did he come here to see her? Actually until today he barely gave any type of recognition to anyone else in the group but Inuyasha and Kagome. But now he wanted to specifically speak to her. She glanced up at Inuyasha and saw that both him and miroku, who had been asleep by a nearby tree, were making there way down the hill. Inuyasha didn't look to happy that she was still with Kouga which didn't surprise her at all. Since the blood binding he'd be very protective of his "baby sister" a.k.a. her. But she could reminisce later. Right now Kouga had to go before Inuyasha had a fit.

"oh? And to what may I ask you would like to speak to me about Kouga?" She said trying my best not to make it obvious he needed to hurry. Inuyasha was looking more and more pissed by the second and he was already only ten feet away.

**Kouga**

Normally he'd be pissed that some girl was rushing him but he could tell she was just worried about him. Inuyasha was behind her now and so was the monk both of them looking overly protect but both waiting for his response to Sango's question. Well might as well get it over with. He got down on one knee remembering how he saw a human man do this to a human woman once. He knew the ceremonies were similar so it should work.

"Sango?", He said taking her hand "Will you be my mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sango**

She could do nothing but stare as Inuyasha growled behind her, just waiting for her to let him loose on Kouga. She lightly grabbed Inuyasha's wrist as she thought of how to politely decline his offer. I mean where on Earth had this even come from. He love Kagome…right?

"Kouga…" She began with hesitation, "as flattered as I am by you uh offer, It's far too soon; we've only known each other for at the least four months."

"Which sis perfect" He shouted standing up.

"Heh?" o.k now she was confused. Maybe she should have let Inuyasha take control.

"Speaking of which" She thought as she watched Inuyasha push her behind him and growled at Kouga.

"Ok listen here you stupid wolf." Inuyasha said walking towards him, "You obviously hit your head when Sango slammed you into that tree and hey! I'm talking here!" Inuyasha yelled as Kouga ran passed him back to her.

"Ok listen Sango. To be honest the wolf council is coming to see me and I kinda told them I have this incredible mate and that I've been with her for four months so I wouldn't have to mate with that bimbo Ayame (AN sorry Ayame fans! X_X) And well I kinda lied about all of it. I really just don't wanna marry Ayame. So can you help me out please? It would only be for a week or so." Kouga said with an almost puppy dog pout. He was still a wolf after all.

"What's wrong Kouga you can't find any bitches in your clan that you like?" Inuyasha snickered behind me. That had actually pissed her off a little. She didn't know why but the thought of Kouga being with other woman made her angry.

"Will you actually have to mark me?" She asked a little unsure of my decision. Now that she knew the truth she did want to help him. He should be able to marry who he wants to. But at the same time she didn't want to be mated with him for life either.

"Well yea but only so that you have a mark and an unmated mark only last a week. The only way you'd get a mate mark, which is permanent is if we uh..well if we.." Kouga looked from left to right as if he wasn't sure he should tell her or not.

"If we what Kouga?" She asked him with a look. She needed to know so she was sure of her decision afterall.

"It'll only be permanent if he marks you while he's fuckin' you is what that coward is trying to say." Inuyasha said laughing his ass off. He obviously found Kouga's embarrassment funny.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled with a blush forming across her face. How could he say that? Especially after she had given Kouga a lapdance too? Not that Inuyasha knew that but still it's embarrassing!

"What? I'm serious sis!" Inuyasha said almost pouting; She had to laugh at that.

**Kouga**

He bit back a growl as he watched Sango laugh at that stupid mutt. Well he shouldn't be upset because he could definitely smell that they had become blood siblings at some point but it still pissed him off! Ever since he ran over here he'd been all over her! First he'd touch her elbow, then her back, her wrist, he just kept touching her! "I mean what the hell I thought he like Kagome!"He thought. He still wasn't sure why he was getting so jealous but he knew that he wanted Inuyasha to stop touching her now!

"So Sango!" He said smiling as she slid away for the mutt. Good, "Will you help me out please?"

"Well alright I guess" She said with a smile.

"Sango!," Inuyasha said with a warning growl but it was too late. He picked her up bridal style and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Later mutt." He said with a salute turning into a tornado and racing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango**

Kouga had been running through the forest for what seemed like two hours now and Sango was starting to get a little queasy. She tried tapping his shoulder to get his attention but he was running to fast so he thought she was slipping and adjusted her better on his back by grabbing her thighs. Not that she was complaining because honestly? The way his claws were scratching her thighs was actually turning her on but the queasiness made the arousal stop. I mean c'mon what was it going take to get his attention? She had to think back to what her father taught her about wolf demons.

Well for one, if you're human, NEVER hold out your hand palm up to a wolf demon. If you do that they assume you're being submissive and they can do whatever they want to you; Most of the time that includes eating you or raping you, most of the time both. Second if one bites your neck they are demanding your attention it goes vice versa as well. But if it is between mates it could also mean play times over and they want your attention in bed. She shuddered at the thought and prayed Kouga didn't get the wrong idea. She took a deep breath and bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

**Kouga **

The second he felt her teeth bite his neck the pleasure went straight down to other areas that had been dying for him to take her since her cute little ass had grinded it. He let out a howl, not being able to hold it in, yanked her off his back and slammed her against a nearby tree, pinning her there by her shoulders and he held her lower body still with his own. God he could smell her arousal from this position very well and by that gasp she just made she could feel his as well.

"Sango.." he growled in a warning tone. But when she tried to break free from him by moving her lower body, damn it just felt too good to resist! "Now now baby if you wanted to stop and practice before we got to the cave you could've just told me" he purred into her ear as my hands slid down from her shoulders, past her sides and then down her lower back until he reached that incredible ass of hers.

**Sango**

She couldn't help but moan as he squeezed her behind. Normally when Miroku did it she was pissed but the way Kouga was doing it felt a lot better and was driving her crazy, she finally snapped to her senses when he began nibbling on her ear, something she hadn't ever been fond of a guy doing.

"Um actually Kouga," She said pushing him away, "I was trying to get your attention. You were moving so fast and I was starting to feel a bit queasy."

"Oh. Sorry" He said lightly backing away, "So um.."

"It's ok Kouga. I know what season this is." She said with a light laugh stretching her legs. She knew it the summer aka mating season which explained how Kouga got turned on so easily. She glanced over at him and frowned. He was frowning and being kind of distant probably because he was embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Well she had to pretend to be his mate so now would be a good time as any right? She let out a sigh to prepare herself and started to walk towards him until she was right in front of him.

"Kouga"? She said trying to get his attention. He didn't answer so she tried again.

"Maybe practicing isn't such a bad idea, I mean you still need to mark me after all and wouldn't it be easier if I got some pleasure out of it?" she said biting her lip and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She watched as his eyes widened and she knew he finally figured out what she was talking about.

"You sure?" He asked backing her up against a tree, "It's gonna hurt a lot you know? And you'll probably be sore after. I mean yeah I'm gonna have to do it today but we could wait a little longer and-"

She cut him off by kissing him on the lips. She didn't know why but it definitely worked. He took the hint and started kissing her back slowly at first and for some reason that wasn't enough for Sango. She didn't know why but, she guessed it was because he was a demon and she expected him to be a lot rougher with her. So she made it rough. She grabbed his shirt, or whatever the hell that top he was wearing was, and pushed his body closer to hers. She heard him growl a little. Good. She knew male demons like to take control and the fact that she was doing it instead was probably pissing him off. She nibbled on his bottom lip trying to get him to open up and that when he snapped. In a flash he had he pinned to the tree with her legs around his waist and her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands.

"Fuck Sango what are you trying to do here?" He growled glaring at her. Sango didn't know why but being in this position was driving her crazy. She wanted Kouga to keep touching her but like this. Rough and passionate not slow and careful. Demons weren't slow and careful and the fact that he was trying to made her think he thought she was weak and she didn't like that at all. She saw him sniff the air and she felt her face flush from embarrassment when he grinned at her.

"So that's what it is?" He said grinding roughly against her causing her to cry out in pleasure. She couldn't help it; it just felt too good. "You like it rough don't you?" He asked nibbling on her neck. She moaned again and he growled obviously happy with her response.

"I can do that if you want," She felt his free hand grab her ass again but this time a little harder, "If you ask me too" He said giving it a squeeze.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She thought as she unconsciously nodded her head. She'd never acted this way before EVER. And now she was acting like some horny female demon in heat. And that when it hit her. The stupid blood binding. When Inuyasha had given her some of his blood he warned her she would experience some of the things demons did. This must have been on of them!

She gasped when she felt Kouga grind into her again while nibbling on her neck some more. It was starting to feel really good so she closed her eyes to enjoy it. After about twenty minutes of hot and heavy grinding and kissing she then felt a sharp pain on her neck. She yelped in pain and then sighed as she felt Kouga lick the wound to try to make her feel better.

"There" He said looking pretty proud of his handy work. "It didn't hurt too much did it?" he asked before giving her a peck on the cheek. He was trying to comfort her but it still hurt!

"Not too bad. And I'm not feeling queasy anymore" She said with a light laugh. "So can we go?"

"Oh right yea let's go." He said lifting her up bridal style, "And hey don't worry about learning anything today. When we get back I just want you to rest ok?" Then he began to speed off again.

She nodded thinking that was a great idea before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kouga**

Kouga sighed as he watched Sango sleep in his bed back at the caves. He was still confused as to what happen back in the forest. Sango had turned from her calm relaxed self to a horny bitch in a matter of minutes and he couldn't figure out how. He'd hate to admit it but, he really wanted to know so he could get her to change again; maybe this time in bed with him. He tried to shake those thoughts but he couldn't. Sango was technically his mate right now and it was soo tempting to crawl into bed with. He had to laugh at that. He had always been against having a mate. He had always wanted to be free and screw any woman he wanted. But now that he had a mate he just wanted her.

"So how's the find-a-fake-mate plan going brother?"

Kouga glanced to his left to see Hakkaku and Ginta running over to him. Hakkaku had asked him the question. Kouga laughed.

"She's right in their boys!" He said pointing in to his bedroom.

"Wow she's beautiful"

"She looks just like you told the council!"

He watched as his other clan members came in all trying to get a look and their temporary alpha female.

"Hey," Ginta said looking closer at the girl, "Isn't that the demon slayer from Inuyasha's group?"

The whole clan got quiet as they all stared at Kouga. Damn he forgot about Sango being a demon slayer. It really didn't matter to him or the clan. He knew that. They were worried about how that will affect the council's decision.

"It'll be fine boys." He said watching Sango sleep," She's already marked and I like her so I'm not changing my decision. We just won't mention it." He said walking towards the door. "Now start cleaning the cave up. I want it to look good when we give our new alpha female the grand tour. And have some lunch out for her!" He yelled as they all ran out the room to make the place look good. Kouga couldn't help the pull he was feeling from the mark on Sango's neck. He needed to be closer to her.

"Tricking the council is gonna be a lot easier than I thought" He thought as he called into bed next to her.

**Sango **

Sango couldn't help but sigh in content. She felt truly happy at the moment. She thought about getting up to stretch with she felt a pain in her shoulder.

"Ouch what the hell" She thought as she opened up her eyes. This wasn't her hut in Kaede's village. She glanced around and noticed that the furniture looked a lot like the furniture in Kagome's time. She saw a dark res dresser, desk and it looked like the futon she was one was like a bed in Kagome's time but dark red like the rest of the furniture. She tried to move but found it to be a little difficult. She felt like someone was holding her down. She glanced down and realized it was someone's arm. A man's arm. And just when she was about to give this guy the beating of a life times, she slowly started to remember everything that happened yesterday.

"Good afternoon mate" she heard Kouga say into her ear before nuzzling her neck. "As much as I'd hate to interrupt such an incredible moment, we've got a lot to do love." He said before hopping out of the bed.

Sango sighed she slowly got out of bed. She REALLY didn't wanna move but, she knew she had to. She did promise to help Kouga. But she did need to tell him about her issue at the moment.

"Um Kouga there is something I gotta tell you first." She said nervously smoothing out her skirt.

"Sure what's up? And oh crap I forgot I gotta get you some new clothes" He said as he began shuffling through his closet.

"Kouga I'm half demon and I'm afraid the mating season is affecting my behavior! She yelled to make sure he heard her.

Kouga looked up for a second as if thinking. Then when back down to shuffling though the clothes."Yh that sounds about right. That explains what happened yesterday. But that'll be to our advantage. It'll make us look like a real couple. Now we just gotta work on the clan accepting you and teaching you about Wolfe demon culture." He said finally finding an outfit and tossing it at her.

"Really?" She said dumfounded. No she was really confused. She was positive that that was going to upset him. If she was lusting over him wouldn't be obvious they weren't REALLY mated?

"Not really. It'll just look like we're still in the lovey dovey stage. And yh the mark lets me read your mind. Not get in the closet and put that outfit on ok?" He said walking away from the closet. "And be quick about it!"

Sango sighed and looked at the outfit Kouga gave her with a frown. He expected her to wear this? She slid on the dark brown fur skirt her gave her and frowned. It barely stopped mid-thigh! How was she supposed to fight in this? She smoothed it out the best she could before sliding on the "shirt" if you could call it that. (It was basically a replica of Kouga's outfit but the skirt was much shorter and the top was strapless.) Luckily it did cover her assets but she still felt uncomfortable. And she definitely have to practice fighting in this. She sighed and then an idea poped in to her head. She grabbed one of the hidden blades from her slayer suit and sliced the suit in half. She frowned at the outcome but she had plenty more of them at Kaede's. She then grabbed the pants portion and cut them so that she could wear them under her skirt. There that was much better. Now the only thing left was her hair. She thought about using her usually ponytail but then thought against it. What if she had fought one of the council before? Surely they'd recognize her. So she decided to have two low ponytails. (Basically she split her hair in half on either side of her face. Like Ayame's but instead of hanging they're resting on her shoulders)

"There." She thought looking in the mirror. "That doesn't look too bad" She slid out the closet and looked at Kouga who was sitting on the bed.

"Not bad." Kouga said as he stood up and walked around her. "You look just like a wolf demon."

"Now I'm sure you know everything about our culture right?"

"Of course. I was train to." She said quite proud of herself.

"Good. So I guess we just wing the lovey dovey stuff. Shouldn't be too hard for us since we're both in heat right?" He said with a chuckle as Sango blushed.

"Alright. Let's go meet the clan!" He said before taking Sango's hand. Ok this was it. Time to show the clan what a great wolf demon she could pretend to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sango**

Sango was worried. That's really the only the best was to explain her feelings. One of the only ways this plan would work was if the clan liked her and what if they didn't? She bit her lip nervously as Kouga lead her out of the room pointing out different places and she put them in the back of her mind for later. She then was led to the dining room where he told her everyone was waiting for her. As he lightly pushed her towards the entrance she took a deep breath and focused on everything she knew about alpha females.

"Relax" Kouga whispered in her ear, "If you look nervous then this'll never work. Trust me they're gonna love you.

Sango sighed. That had actually made her feel a lot better. She smiled at Kouga and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled back and walked her into what he said was their meeting area. She couldn't help but gasped at what she saw. All the wolf demons, including Hakkaku and Ginta were cleaning the place.

"They're doing all this for you," Kouga whispered in her ear, "to impress you."

Sango couldn't help but shiver as she felt his breath on her ear. "Calm down Sango" She thought to herself. She heard Kouga chuckle and knew he was listening to her thought. Ok enough is enough.

She let out a soft cough and everyone in the room froze before running over and kneeling in front of her.

"Good afternoon mia regina." They all said at once with their heads bowed.

Sango was completely surprised. They were treating her with the utmost respect and Kouga seemed quite proud of his clan. But weren't they supposed to be a family. That's what Sango was taught anyway.

"Do you all call Kouga mio re or mio Capo?" She asked her her best accent.

Hakaku was the first to lift his head. "Oh um of course not Sango. He is our brother as well as our leader. So he is always brother or compagno, mate or friend." He said when Sango had looked at him oddly.

"Well as flattered as I am by being called a queen, that is something I know I am not. And if we're going to make this plan work so Kouga can continue to be your leader, I think it makes more sense for you to call me sorella, sister don't you?" She said with completely certainty and with a type of command in her voice that she knew a leader needed. She heard clapping behind her and turned around to see Kouga doing just that. Clapping.

:Ha do I know how to pick 'em or what boys. Kami she's perfect ain't she?" He asked sliding his arm around her waist and holding her close. She blushed when everyone agreed and started to applaud how perfect her performance was. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Wow I can't believe how good she is at this. And she looks so fucking hot right now it's taking all my strength not to kiss her."

Sango's eyes widened in shock. The voice she heard was definitely Kouga's but his mouth hadn't moved once. So could she hear his thoughts too. And he was thinking that about her? She looked back at him and all he did was smile. Completely oblivious that she heard his thought as he told them to get lunch on the table.

"Something wrong?" he said to her with concern in his eyes.

"No" She said with a smile before giving him a peck on the lips. "Everything's perfect my Diente."

And then she walked into the dining hall and Kouga stood frozen behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kouga**

Kouga had to admit that Sango was perfect. Today was the day Ishizu and the council would be here today and he wasn't worried at all. Sango was the perfect actress she got along with everyone and after talking to them he found out they weren't even acting. They truly liked her and after reading her though, she liked them too. She really seemed to enjoy going hunting with the clan but she'd only done it twice, and she liked to cook with the females in the kitchen, even though Kouga told her that she didn't have to. And to top it all off they had been "practicing their lovey dovey stuff a lot and it was incredible!

They hadn't been in bed together yet, much to his disappointment, but it's not like they were supposed to. She was just his mate to the public and that's it. He sighed as Ginta told him a few more details about rations for food and how a few demons were trying to stay on their land but were immediately taken care of. So far everything was going fine so they wouldn't have to worry about any trouble when the council is here.

He couldn't but smile when he saw Sango talking with a few of the women on their way to the kitchen. When she started to walk past him. She stopped and smile like she always did when she saw him, pecked him on the cheek, and started to walk away. No way that wasn't gonna work today. He reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap right before claiming her lips.

**Sango**

Sango couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when Kouga nibbled on her lip to get her to open up. It was always like this when they kissed. She always felt this spark and this passion. For the past two days she'd been here life had been, well, perfect. Sure it was all an act but she was starting to realize that if this were real she would mind one bit. She kissed him back with full force and just when things were starting to get hot and heavy a.k.a when she was straddling his lap and he was squeezing her ass. She heard a light cough behind her.

"Well I see you definitely weren't lying this time Kouga." She heard a woman say behind her with laughter in her voice.

"Ishizu!" Kouga said right before jumping up and dropping Sango right onto the floor.

"Kouga! What the hell was that!" She growled from the as Kouga rushed over to bow in front of the council and kiss this Ishizu woman's hand.

"Sango!" He said with a blush on his face as Hakaku and Ginto helped her get off the floor, "Sorry it's just been a long time since I've seen Ishizu and well I'm sorry cara honest." He said as she dusted herself off.

"It's fine _honey_" She said with enough sweetness that the candy Shippo eats from Kagome's bag wouldn't cover it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ishizu" Sango said before bowing in front of her.

"Oh honey please there's no reason to be so formal!" Ishizu said with laughter in her voice "Trust me by the time my visit is over you and I will either be the best of friends or you'll be thrown off a cliff and your remain will be fed to the wolves" She said with the most pleasant smile on her face you'd think she was talking about taking a trip to a castle to meet the emperor.

**Kouga**

"She'll be what?"

"I'll be what" Sango and Kouga yelled at the same time. That was not a part of the plan.

"Of course Kouga sweetie that's what happens when you lie to the council." She said as she told a few wolves to put her stuff in a guest room.

"So uh what's with all the stuff Shizu" He said hoping that the nick name will get her to ease up a bit.

"It's my belongings Kouga. After the talks to Sango today I'll be staying here with you both for the next week to see how she interacts with the clan and with you." She said with that fake smile again.

"Wait a week? You've never done that with any other leader before. Why me" He demanded trying to keep the anger out of his voice. With all the other leaders the council and Ishizu would look their mate over, asking her questions all day and then they'd all leave. He told Sango a week so that she could relax for a bit after the council left because he just liked talking to her. That and he knew it would piss Inuyasha off a bit to have his little sister gone for so long.

"Well the other leaders didn't lie to us the first two times they said they had a mate now did they?" She said with a glare. Her fake happiness was long gone now.

"Now listen up Kouga and listen well. If this girl isn't your mate and you're lying to us again? We'll not only will we dispose of her but will make sure you never lead another clan ever again but you sure as hell will marry Ayame just because you thought you could trick me is that clear?" She said with a growl.

"Yes ma'am" He said with a gulp. Great they were screwed. This was gonna be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sango**

"And how long have you and Kouga been dating?"

"Four months." She said trying desperately not to frown. The questions had been like this for the past hour with them repeating a view every once in a while to double check her answers and she was truly tired of it. After her little run- in with Ishizu she was immediately pulled away by the rest of the council. They began to ask her questions about wolf culture in general and then proceeded to ask her about the clan. They asked her every one's names, what they do for the clan, if they're married, etc. It had been like this for the first hour or so and then they took a five min. break she went looking for Kouga but was told she couldn't see him. This was truly getting ridiculous.

"And where did you guys meet again?"

With a sigh she told them once more how she was with her brother, a dog demon, just roaming through a few villages when they met.

"I've had enough of this I would like to see my mate." She finally stated. She was done and not knowing where Kouga was was truly starting to bother her.

"I'm sorry Sango but we are not finish with are questions and-"

"I don't care," She growled bearing her fangs. Wait fangs? When did she get these? "I want to no- I need to see my mate. I don't know where he is and I do NOT feel comfortable being with you any longer. Ginta!" She yelled standing up.

"Yes Sango?" He ran in looking concerned.

"Where's Kouga. I need to see him now."

"Sango we are not finish here."

"Uh he's in the woods with Ishizu I believe. But Sango you really need to finish with the council before- Sango?"

She was already gone.

**Kouga**

"Ishizu it's been hours how long are they going to keep asking her questions I miss my mate?" Kouga complained for the fifth time in the past hour. The funny thing was he truly did miss Sango. He was used to having her around every hour of the day and after being away from her the first hour he immediately began to miss her. "Damn Mark" he thought as he looked up at his cave. They weren't too far but far enough that he couldn't send any thoughts to Sango or hear hers. He couldn't help but pout at that. He really did miss Sango.

"Oh quit your whining Kouga I swear I've never seen you like this. If I didn't know any better I'd think she really was your mate."

"She is!" He growled. And after he thought about it he realized that if this actualy was real he wouldn't mind at all. He truly liked having Sango around and he officially no longer cared for Ishizu's approval. Just as he was about to go back to the cave he smelt her. Sango. His Sango. It felt really good saying that actually.

"Kouga!" She exclaimed before jumping into his arms. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw the rest of the council and Ginta running behind her.

"Hello love did you miss me?" He said with a smile before kissing her softly on the lips. God had he missed her. Just having her back in his arms made everything a bit easier.

"Always." She said with a smile before kissing him again. Yeah he could definitely live the rest of his life like this. He couldn't help but frown when he heard an awkward cough behind him.

"If you two are finished, I would like to hear the council's results." Ishizu said with a glare, "Council?"

"We couldn't finish Ishizu. She got up in the middle of the third part of questioning demanding to see Kouga." They said with smiles.

He glanced at Sango a little worried and then glanced back at the council. Why were they so damn happy that she didn't finish.

"Ishizu-" He began trying to come up with an excuse but then her heard her sigh.

"Well congratulations you two it looks like you past the first test. " The woman said with a glare.

"What wait?" Both he and Sango said with confused looks on their faces.

"Sango proved that her concern for you was more important than trying to impress the council with her knowledge. Yes the questionnaire was to prove how much she knew about you but the real test was to see how well she knew you. You said yourself that you spend practically the whole day together so when she hadn't heard form you in a few hours she immediately began to ask for you. When she received no response from the council she went to find you instead. So like I said congrats but don't get too excited this was only the first part. I'll be in my room I'll see you two in the morning. She said with a glare but Kouga just ignored it as he picked Sango up and swung her around while she laughed. They had convinced the main part of the council. He couldn't wait to give her the surprise he planned to give her if things worked out. Yes he could definitely see himself with her for a long time.


End file.
